The Secret Life of Albuquerque Teenagers
by lollifox
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets pregnant at the beginning of senior year. Sharpay Evens deals with an eating disorder. Taylor and Chad's relationship is on the rocks. What happens when all the drama leaves the stage and becomes reality? TxG, SxZ, CxT
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really excited about releasing the first chapter. I spent all day working on it! So please review!**

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were spending a "Girls Day" at the mall. They had been in their favorite store _Rainbow _for hours trying on dresses.

"O.K, we tried on half the dresses in the store, I say we take a break and go get something to eat" Taylor said looking tired.

"Yeah, let's go down to the food court and afterwards we can go to Abercrombie and Fitch."An also worn out looking Gabriella said.

"You guys, we can eat later, let's try to hit more stores before closing time" Sharpay said, she was clearly not ready to leave yet.

"Sharpay you are the skinniest thing in here, you should _want_ to eat a little more, so let's go" Taylor said.

Taylor practically dragged the blonde out of the store, and they all went to the food court. When they had ordered their food they found an empty table to sit at.

"You know Shar, you could have gotten more than just a small salad." Gabriella said while eating her French fries.

Gabriella was the only person who noticed Sharpay sudden lack of appetite and her excessive weight loss. Gabriella didn't want to ask her about it though, she didn't want her best friend to feel self conscious or anything.

"Well Gabs, all you are eating is French fries" Taylor commented while eating a burger.

"I got sick again this morning. I don't know what's triggering it, and I'm not going to try to push it." Gabriella told them.

"Gabs, you have been complaining about getting sick for weeks now. Maybe you should see a doctor?" Taylor said

"It goes away as soon as it comes, so I've seen no reason to check with-" The sound of Gabriella's cell phone cut off her sentence.

"Hello?" She said when she answered

"Hey Babe, we just got in from playing basketball." Gabriella heard her boyfriend of two years Troy Bolton say.

"Are you enjoying your day with the guys?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, but I miss you"

"Aww babe, I miss you too."

Just then, Sharpay snatched the phone out of Gabriella's hand.

"I'm sorry Troy, but Gabriella isn't supposed to talk to you today. This is a girl's day, and we will have no contact with any of the guys." She said before hanging up.

"This is a day for us girls. If Taylor and I have to go on a boy fast for today, so do you." Sharpay said

"But Shar! I miss him so much, come on just five minutes." Gabriella begged.

"No way Gaby, I haven't spoken to Chad all morning and Sharpay hasn't even texted Zeke. It's only one day, you guys will live." Taylor said

"Ugh you guys suck" Gabriella told them

"But you love us anyway" Sharpay said

After shopping with the girls all day, Gabriella was glad to finally be home. It's not that she didn't like going shopping with her two best friends, she just hated not being able to see or talk to Troy all day. Sharpay had made up that rule when Gabriella and Taylor seemed too preoccupied with talking to their boyfriends to go shopping with her.

When Gabriella walked into the house she found her mother and her mother's boyfriend sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mami, hi Mark" Gabriella said when she saw them.

Mark made a grunting noise in response.

"Hey Baby Girl, how was your day?" Maria asked her daughter

"It was great. Shar, Tay and I found the cutest dresses" Gabriella said

"That's great baby. Mark and I are going out tonight. Do you mind staying alone for a couple of hours?" Maria said.

"Of course not Mom" Gabriella replied.

Mark had been Gabriella Mother's boyfriend for two years now. She had met him when they first moved to Albuquerque. He moved in after a year of dating Maria.

Gabriella's actual father died a couple of years ago, so she was pretty happy her mom found someone else. Gabriella just wishes she found someone with a better attitude. Mark never talks to her unless he wants her to do something for him, he hates Troy, and he pushes Maria around like she is his maid. For some reason she loves him, so Gabriella tolerates him.

When Gabriella went up to her room she called Troy.

"Hello?" He said when he answered

"Hey Troy, what are you doing?" Gabriella asked

"Nothing really. I was just about to call you again, but I didn't know if you were still with your friends. And I do not want to risk another Sharpay rant" He said

Gabriella laughed "Don't tell me that the big basketball star is afraid of Sharpay"

"Well yeah, the girl looks like she could chew my head off" She was still laughing when she heard the front door shut.

"My mom and mark just left" Gabriella whispered

"Want me to come over?" Troy asked

"Yeah, I don't think they'll be back for awhile"

"I'll be over in ten minutes"

They both hung up the phone. Gabriella was excited to see her boyfriend; she hadn't seen him all day. Mark didn't allow Troy to be in her room past ten o'clock. She's also not allowed to have him here alone without permission, but she really didn't care.

Gabriella and Troy had been sexually active for almost a year now. Troy never pressured her or anything. In fact it was her that suggested that they took their relationship to the next level. She was sure she loved Troy, so why wait?

She was studying her history notes, when she heard a light tapping on her balcony door. When Gabriella opened it she found Troy standing outside with that cute grin on his face.

He kissed her softly before coming inside her room.

"Romeo, you know I do have this thing called a front door. You don't have to climb the wall every time you come over." Gabriella told him when they sat down on her bed.

"It's the weekend I can't believe you are actually studying" He said examining the books.

"Troy it's senior year, not everyone can go to college off a basketball scholarship like you" Gabriella reminded him.

"Ella, you could probably flunk all of the exams and still have an A average." He told her.

"Troy, Even though we are still in our first month of senior year, it's never too early to start studying. You know I read that if you prepare-" Troy cut me off with a kiss.

"Troy you just can't do that every time I say something you don't want to hear" Gabriella scolded him.

"But this time's O.K" Gabriella said with a smile kissing him back

*********

Taylor hated how fast the day went by; she loved when her and her friends were able to spend some time together. When she entered the apartment, she found her older brother sleeping on the couch. Michael moved back in with her and her parents last month after being kicked out of his girlfriend's house. He was turned twenty one not too long ago, and was he was very protective of Taylor.

"Mike wake up" Taylor yelled.

"mmm" Michael mumbled "What do you want?"

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked him

"Minding their business, I suggest you do the same" He said

"Jerk" She said going up the stairs.

Taylor turned on her cell phone and found that she had three missed calls. All of them were from her boyfriend Chad. She decided to go ahead and call him back.

"Hello?" Chad asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Chad, It's me" Taylor said

"Taylor! Where were you? I tried calling you three times!" Chad yelled into the phone

"I was out all day with the girls, you knew that"

"Sure, you were "With the girls". Is that a codename for cheating on me?'' Chad asked

"You think I have been with another guy?" Taylor asked

"You didn't respond to any of my calls all day Taylor, what else am I supposed to assume?"

"You could trust me; we've been together for almost six months now." Taylor practically yelled into the phone.

"Six months is a long time, but who's to say that you won't cheat on me?" Chad asked in the same tone

"Really Chad? I'm can't even believe we are having this conversation. If we don't have trust, we don't have a relationship." Taylor said. She ended the call without letting him respond.

How dare he accuse her of cheating? Taylor has been nothing but loyal to him ever since they got together six months ago. Taylor threw her phone across the room in anger.

*****

Sharpay came home to an empty house. Her parents went to some Art show, and her brother Ryan had a theatre meeting today. She was grateful for this because the first think she did was run to the bathroom.

_Did you have to stuff your face with that salad today?_ She thought as she stuck her finger down her throat.

She threw up her small lunch into the toilet. This had been going on for about a month now. Sharpay would only allow herself to eat a small amount of food, and everything else ended up in the toilet. This had all started when she couldn't fit inside of a dress for a party. The zipper would zip all the way up, and the embarrassed Sharpay vowed she would never let something like this happen again.

She quickly flushed the toilet when she heard the door unlock.

"Anybody home?" She heard Ryan yell.

"I'm here" She said walking into the sitting room.

"Hey sis, we decided to do the musical Grease this year. Auditions are next week. Do you have a song prepared to audition with?"

"I'm always prepared" She said

"Sharpay? Are you sick, you look a little pale." Ryan said looking at her drained face.

"Yes, I am fine brother dearest don't worry about me" Sharpay snapped.

Sharpay went to her room and weighed herself for tonight.

_91lbs_ read the scale. This was ten pounds down from last week. She went to bed feeling extremely proud of herself.

**OMG the first chapter!! How did you guys like it? How should I introduce the Gabriella pregnant plot? If anyone finds a spot when I switched into first person narration please point it out to me! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my TWO reviewers!! You guys absolutely made my day! My life has been pretty hectic right now, but I'll always try to find time to write!!! So here goes the next chapter….**

**********

When Gabriella woke up, she felt really odd. First of all she felt something warm beside her, and second because she was feeling seriously nauseous. She opened her eyes to find Troy sleeping beside her. His arms were wrapped around her and her head was buried in the crook of his neck.

A smile came to her face before she realized that it was morning. When she did comprehend the fact that it was 7:00 am, she jumped out of Troy's arms.

"Troy, Oh my Gosh Troy wake up" She yelled softly, trying not to wake her parents. If they found out that Troy stayed the night there would be hell to pay.

"Troy, get up" She said again

"Gabriella? Oh God, I must have fallen asleep" He said finally waking up. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 o'clock right now" She replied

"I have to get home before my parents wake up." He said quickly walking towards her balcony "I'll be back in a half hour to pick you up for school"

He hugged her before she shut the balcony's screen door. After he left, she felt that funny feeling in her stomach again.

She ran to her en suite restroom and puked. The sight of it made her gag, so she quickly flushed the toilet. After she freshened up for the morning, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Mami" Gabriella said walking into the kitchen.

The heavy smell of bacon hit her, and she felt nauseous again. She ran to the bathroom in the hallway and threw up for the second time that morning.

"Gabriella, are you sick or something?" Maria said feeling her daughter's forehead. "I might have some medicine in my bathroom that will help."

Gabriella went to her mother's bathroom and began rummaging through her cabinet.

_Prescription pills, Shampoo, Tampons... Tampons? _Gabriella realized she hadn't needed them in a while. She tried as hard as she could to count the days. Gabriella had never been late for her period a day in her life. But now she was over a week late.

*****

Taylor drove to school this morning, still angry about the previous night with Chad. When she got to East High, she saw Chad and a few of his basketball friends hanging around outside.

She got out of the car, and ignored him as she walked pass.

"Taylor!" Chad said catching up with her.

She was still silent.

"Taylor, come on. Talk to me." He said

When she still didn't turn around, he grabbed her arm. They were already in the school building by this point.

"Look Taylor, I'm really sorry about what I said last night. I shouldn't have accused you." He said looking into her brown eyes.

"Then why did you Chad?" She asked angrily

"I don't know. I got jealous I guess. I just don't want to lose you" He told her. She smiled and gave him a hug.

"Aww Chad, you don't ever have to worry about something like that. I think we ought to trust one another a little more though" Taylor said.

Little did she know, while Chad was hugging her he also winked at a brunette cheerleader. She giggled and winked back.

*****

Troy honked his car horn, as he pulled into Gabriella's driveway. He saw her coming out, and she looked beautiful as always. He still couldn't see how he managed to have such a great girlfriend. He loved everything about her including her long black hair, the way she laughed, her smile, her sense of humor… the list could go on for ages.

When Gabriella opened the passenger side door, she looked oddly gloomy. She looked sort of spaced out and she didn't have that loving smile on her face that she usually had when she greeted Troy. Troy could detect something was wrong.

"Gabs, you O.K?" He asked

"Yeah, everything is fine" She said.

She hated lying to Troy, but she just wasn't ready to tell him that there was a possibility she might be pregnant.

"So did you make it home on time this morning?" She asked

"No, but I told them I wanted to do some early morning jogging." Troy said

"They didn't question it?" She asked

"No, my dad was glad that I'm doing workouts outside of practice." He said

The couple walked the halls of East High hand in hand. They soon had to part because of separate homerooms. Troy and Gabriella only had the same Lunch period. Since Gabriella was taking all AP courses, and Troy was taking average classes.

"I'll see you at lunch" Troy said as they quickly hugged and went to their separate classes.

As Gabriella walked towards her homeroom, she caught sight of Taylor and Sharpay.

"Tay! Shar!" She yelled.

Taylor and Sharpay turned around and hugged their best friend.

"You guys aren't going to believe what happened last night" Taylor said

Taylor told Gabriella about everything that happened with Chad last night all the way to his apology this morning.

"It's sweet the way he apologized, but accusing you was way harsh" Gabriella said

"I know, but I think he's changing. It might be time for us to go all the way" Taylor said, she whispered the last part.

"Tay, Are you sure? I mean you guys have been going out for awhile now, but do you really think it's time to take that step yet?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I mean we love each other. So why not? I know _he_ wants to, but it was me who was always not ready." Taylor said

Gabriella was always silent when the conversation turned this way. She had told her friends when she lost her virginity to Troy, but the subject always embarrassed her.

She was also silent because she remembered her situation. She grabbed her friends arms and rushed them into the nearest restroom.

"Why does this keep happening to me" Taylor said rubbing her arm.

"You guys I have a problem" Gabriella said

"We knew that Gabi, but we love you anyway, don't worry" Sharpay said. Gabriella hit her playfully.

"No you guys I'm serious. I have a real problem. _I think I'm pregnant_._"_ She said.

Taylor and Sharpay looked at her in shock.

"Pregnant? Gabriella are you sure?" Taylor asked

"No, I haven't taken a pregnancy test or anything, but I've been having all the symptoms." Gabriella told them.

"I think you ought to take a home pregnancy test, Gabs" Sharpay told her.

"This afternoon, we can go to the store and get you a pregnancy test" Taylor said

"Thanks guys" Gabriella told her two best friends.

*****

After school, Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay went to a local store. They were walking down the aisle trying to pick out the best one.

"This one has clear results in two minutes." Sharpay said

"But this one said its 99.9% accurate." Taylor said

"I'll just get both of them" Gabriella said grabbing the two boxes and going to the checkout line.

There was only one lane open, and Gabriella went to it to pay for her items. Sharpay and Taylor went to the car to wait for Gabriella.

Gabriella was shocked to find that the checkout cashier was none other than Jennifer Woods.

Jennifer was one of the cheerleaders that constantly harassed Troy. Jennifer flirted with Troy, when it was clearly obvious he had a girlfriend. Jennifer also tried to break them up whenever she got the chance. She hated Gabriella and was always putting her down.

"Hello Gabriella. What do we have here? A pregnancy test?" Jennifer said smirking. "So Troy knocked you up eh?"

"No" Gabriella lied; she was blushing a deep red. "These are… for my mom"

"Sure they are Gabriella. Just wait until the school finds out that Gabriella Montez is pregnant" Jennifer said.

Gabriella grabbed her things and almost ran out of the store. Gabriella was almost in tears as she walked towards the car. She had to explain to her friends what happened.

"I can't believe she would do something like this! Who does that little bitch think she is?" Sharpay said

"Maybe I won't be pregnant? There might not be anything to worry about, so I'm not going to panic yet" Gabriella told her friends.

When they got to Gabriella's house they found Mark was asleep on the couch. So the trio walked upstairs quietly, trying not to wake him. When they reached her room, she got the pregnancy test out of her bag and walked to the bathroom.

*****

Two pregnancy test later, she was crying her eyes out. Her friends were trying to comfort her, but it was a useless effort. Gabriella was devastated when both of the pregnancy test said positive. What was she going to do? Gabriella was barely a senior, how could she be pregnant?

She and Troy had only not used protection once, how could they know n that one night would change the rest of their lives?

**A/N How did you guys like this chapter. I had to shorten it up a bit, and I apologize for it! Please review! Your reviews is what inspires me to write!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad this chapter's finally out. I haven't been updating as much as I would like because of school (ewww) and I got a new little sister, so my life has been pretty hectic! Well anyways,,,Enjoy!**

Gabriella was pacing back and forth in her small bedroom. How was she going to tell Troy he was going to become a father at 18? He has college, basketball, and his entire future planned out, and she was going to ruin all of that in a matter of seconds.

Taylor and Sharpay had left a couple of minutes ago, and Gabriella wanted to tell him tonight. She didn't want him finding out from the rumors that she knew would be around school tomorrow.

"_It's either now or never" _she thought. She pulled out her cell phone.

Gabriella stared at her phone for a few seconds. Did she really want to tell him something this big over the phone? No, she decided she wanted to tell him face to face.

_**Hey Troy, could you meet me somewhere?**_She typed into her phone. _**Send**_

She received a reply about a minute later.

_**Yeah, I'm just getting inside from practice. How about that park down the street? I'll be there in 10.**_

Gabriella slid on her Chuck Taylor's and walked downstairs. Her mother was cooking and Mark was sitting on the couch watching television as usual.

"Mami, I'll be back later O.K" Gabriella told her rushing to the door.

"Wait a second there young lady, Just where are you going?" Mark asked her

"I'm going to the park to meet Troy" She told him

"Why are you going out to meet Troy?" Her mom asked

"I need to give him something." Gabriella lied

"Alright, be back before dinner at 7, ok?" Maria said.

She rushed to the door, to walk to the park. It would be about a ten minute walk to get to her destination. Troy could probably get there in five minutes, considering it was closer to his house.

While she was walking she couldn't help but think about his reaction. What would he say? Would she be able to take it if he broke up with her over this? All of these questions were running through her mind as she reached the park.

She found Troy already there; he was sitting on a park bench watching the sun setting.

"Hey" She said taking a seat beside him.

"Hey, so what is it you need to talk to me about?" He asked

She looked into his eyes and all of a sudden burst into tears. He wrapped a protective arm around her and tried to comfort her best he could, even though he didn't even know why.

"Gabi, what's wrong?" He asked a crying Gabriella

"Everything" She said still crying

"It'll be alright Gabs" He said

"No, everything is not alright. Troy, I'm pregnant" She managed to choke out.

He instantly froze. "You're pregnant" he stammered. By then Gabriella had gotten a hold of herself.

She nodded "I understand if you want to break up, I know this is too much to handle."

"Break up? Gabriella I love you so much, and I'm not the kind of guy who breaks up with his pregnant girlfriend" He told her, hugging her tightly.

"But Troy, this is ruining your entire future" She said

"Gabs, you and this baby are my future now" His words bought on another round of tears.

*****

After Sharpay and Taylor left Gabriella's house they decided to crash over at Taylor's house. No one was home when the girls got there, so they started their homework in the Dining Room.

"Want anything to eat?" Taylor asked Sharpay

"Um….No I'm O.K" Sharpay replied

"Shar, you hadn't eaten anything all day. I noticed how you threw away your full tray of lunch." Taylor said

"It's nothing; I just don't have an appetite." Sharpay said

"There is something up with you Sharpay; you haven't been having an appetite for the pass month." Taylor said

"Like I said it's nothing" Sharpay told her. Taylor still didn't look liked she believed her so Sharpay gave her a reassuring smile. "Taylor, I think I might be just sick or something"

"O.K, girl whatever you say."

Sharpay didn't believe it herself that she had a problem. She believed her problem to be a phase or treatment. She didn't know it, but she was suffering from Bulimia

*****

Mean while, Troy and Gabriella were still sitting on the bench in the park.

"Troy, what time is it?'' Gabriella asked

"It's almost 7:30" He replied

"Oh god, I was supposed to be home a half hour ago." Gabriella replied.

Troy walked Gabriella home because it was almost dark out. He gave her a small hug and whispered "See you tonight" before he left and walked himself home.

Gabriella opened the door, and saw an angry looking Mark, and her worried looking Mother.

"Gabs, where have you been? I called your phone twice" Her mom said

"I'm so sorry mom, I lost track of time. And I accidently left my phone at home." Gabriella replied

"It's alright honey, just next time remember to bring your phone" Maria said

"Alright? Maria, you teenage daughter has just come home late because she was with that sorry excuse for a boyfriend and you think it's alright?" Mark said

"Mark, she explained the reason she was late, so there is really no need to punish her" Maria explained

"Your child is out of control, Maria I tell you. Next thing you know she will be coming home pregnant" He said.

Gabriella face turned red, but the adults were too occupied to notice.

"Gabriella, go up to your room. You are grounded from going with your friends for the next week" Mark told her sternly

"Grounded? For what?" She asked

"For disobeying your mother, Now go to your room"

Gabriella marched up the stairs to her room. Who was he to tell her what to do? He wasn't her father; he wasn't even her step father! She was so mad at him, she was even upset with her mother. How could she allow this?

She was so frustrated, that she didn't notice the tapping on her balcony door. When she did notice it, she ran to the door quickly and opened it.

"Hey babe, what's wrong?" He asked "Besides the whole baby thing"

"My Mom's boyfriend is a douche bag, I hate him so much." Gabriella said as she begun to explain what happened when she got home.

"Gabs, he was only doing that because he was being a parent. My dad does that all the time" Troy said

"Troy, he called you 'a lousy excuse for a boyfriend'." She told him

Troy knew how much Mark hated him, because Mark didn't care to hide it when Troy was over.

"So have you thought about the baby?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Yeah, I made a doctor's appointment. Tomorrow was the only day open. It's during school so I'm going to have to leave early" She said

"_We_ are going to have to leave early. I'm going with you Gabs."

"Alright, well then we can leave during our lunch hour, because the appointment is at 1:00." She said.

"1:00, yay I'm skipping Spanish. Huge test in there tomorrow and I did not study." He said

"Troy! See I'm already ruining your future. I don't want to ruin your education too." She said.

"Chill, I was probably going to skip Spanish anyways." Gabriella smacked his arm "But I really want to be there with you tomorrow."

"Aww Troy, you just don't know how much you mean to me" She said hugging him.

**AN: Aww how cute. Well next chapter coming soon, so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, it has been forever since my last update. But my labtop wouldn't turn on, so I had to go get it fixed. I finally got it back and finishing this chapter was the first thing I did. I might have up another chapter by tonight. Thanks for being understanding.**

Troy rang Gabriella's doorbell early the next morning. To his surprise, a cheery looking Maria Montez opened the door.

"Good Morning Troy, how are you?" Maria asked

"I'm great Mrs. Montez, Is Gabriella ready yet?" He asked

"Not quite, but she should be ready in a few minutes. Come inside." She said motioning for Troy to come inside.

Troy walked inside of the small house. He wasn't surprised to see Mark Rodriguez in his usual position in front of the television.

"Hello Mr. Rodriguez" Troy said holding out his hand. When Mark didn't shake his hand, Troy put it down awkwardly.

After a few moments of silence Mark acknowledged him with a grunt. Troy noticed that he was watching a football game on television.

"So, are you a Football fan?" Troy asked

"Yep, Football's a real man sport. Not like Basketball where you can yell foul every time someone bumps into you." Mark said roughly

Troy didn't know what to say to that, but fortunately Gabriella came down the stairs at that exact moment.

"Hey Troy" She said.

"Hey Gabs, you ready?" He asked her

"Yeah" Gabriella said grabbing her bags "Bye Mom!"

"So when are we skipping?" Troy asked when they were inside his car.

"I think it will be best to leave after lunch. Gabriella said "It would be less noticeable and it would allow us to get to the hospital in time."

"Oh and quit saying we are skipping." Gabriella added "I prefer the term 'Omitting our classes'."

"You know Gabs, you are probably the only person in the world that would try to make skipping sound good."

******

Chad was walking towards his locker when he felt someone come up behind him. The person put their hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" A high pitched voice said.

"Who else but the beautiful Jennifer?" Chad said

He heard a giggle. "You're right" Jennifer said.

He turned around "And for guessing correctly you get a special surprise tonight" She said seductively

"Looking forward to it" Chad said. Jennifer winked and walked off.

Chad knew what he was doing was wrong, but he just couldn't help himself. He was a guy and he had needs, and right now Taylor wasn't doing a very good job fulfilling those needs. He knew she loved him, and he actually cared about her. But once he started up this thing with Jennifer, it was just too hard to stop.

Chad walked back towards his locker to find a smiling Taylor leaning up against it. She obviously didn't see the exchange between Chad and Jennifer.

"Hey baby" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey Tay" He said returning the hug.

"So are we still on for tonight?" She asked

"Tonight?" Chad asked. Then he remembered that he had made plans to go with Taylor to the movies tonight.

"Oh yeah, babe I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to cancel it" He said

"Why?" Taylor asked looking very disappointed.

"umm… Troy and I were going to grab something to eat with the team tonight" He quickly lied.

"Oh, it's ok. Maybe another time." She said still looking very upset.

"Yeah, another time"

******

"Umm Troy, there is something I forgot to tell you" Gabriella started to say

"What is it?" Troy said

"Well yesterday I went to a local convenience store to buy my pregnancy test. Do you know that snobby cheerleader Jennifer?"

"Yeah, what about her?" He asked

"Well, she saw me buying it. I think she is going to tell everyone." Gabriella said.

"Let them say what they want, they don't know us" Troy said. "Don't let anyone get to you, O.K?"

"Alright" I said as we pulled into the student parking lot.

Gabriella and Troy walked into the school building holding hands. As soon as they hit the hallway, the whispers started.

Gabriella looked up at Troy "Don't let them get to you" he reminded her and they continued walking.

******

After lunch today, Gabriella and Troy snuck out one of the exits at the back of the school. The ride to the Hospital was mostly silent and now sitting in the waiting room, Gabriella was very nervous.

Troy had put his hand on Gabriella's knee to stop it from shaking.

"Calm down Gabs. It'll all turn out alright. We are going to get through this babe." Troy said in a soothing tone. "Whatever happens, I will be right beside you every step of the way."

"Thanks Troy, I don't know what I would do without you" Gabriella said

"Miss Montez" A lady called out. She led Troy and Gabriella to the doctor's room.

They had to wait for a few minutes until the doctor came. Troy was still holding Gabriella's hand.

"Hello I am Dr. Sandra Jones, you must be Gabriella Montez" She said extending her hand for Gabriella to shake.

"Yes, and this is my boyfriend Troy." Gabriella replied

"So you are here for a pregnancy test, am I correct?" Dr. Jones asked

"Yeah" Gabriella said

"O.K. I'm going to have you a few questions." Dr. Jones said. "Have you been on any type of prescribed Birth Control?"

"No" Gabriella said

"Have you ever been tested for any STD's?" She asked

"No"

"I'm assuming this is the father." She said looking at Troy. He nodded his head.

"Have you ever been tested?" She asked

"No, I haven't" Troy said

"O.K. When was your last visit to the hospital?" Dr. Jones said looking back at Gabriella.

"About four months ago." Gabriella replied

"Well, that's all the questions, we are going to have to take you to the back for further test."

******

After what seemed like forever the test were finally done. Troy and Gabriella were now back in the doctor's office waiting for the results.

Gabriella was shaking and Troy was stroking her hair and murmuring encouraging words when Dr. Jones returned.

"Miss Montez and Mr. Bolton, I have some good or bad news. It depends on how you look at it. Gabriella you are two months pregnant. You don't have any signs of any STD's and should have a healthy pregnancy." Dr. Jones said

"There are other options though, like abortion or adoption" Dr. Jones added seeing the shock on Gabriella's face.

"I can't abort my baby" Gabriella said "It just wouldn't feel right. We might look into adoption though."

"We have some teenage pregnancy pamphlets in the front. Your next appointment is in one month." Dr. Jones said leaving the room.

Gabriella looked at Troy for the first time since hearing she was pregnant.

"Troy, what are we going to do?"

**Not my best chapter. I don't really like it, It's really just a transition for the next chapter which will be VERY dramatic. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not going to be able to update daily, Because I am still grounded. But I typed this up really quickly! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!**

Troy and Gabriella made it to the car before Gabriella broke down in sobs. Troy kept one hand on the steering wheel and held her hand with the other.

"Troy, what will my mom think of me?" Gabriella said in between sobs. "Everyone already think I'm some kind of slut, and now my own mother is even going to judge me."

"Chill Gabs, we can wait a little while before telling the parents." Troy said

"Yeah, but we can't put it off forever. In a few months it's going to be obvious." Said Gabriella

"We will cross that bridge when it comes" Troy said

"The doctor did say we had options Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"You mean like abortion?" Troy asked "You said it yourself in the doctor's office it wouldn't feel right"

"You're right; I don't think I could go through with an abortion." Gabriella said "I think we should look into adoption though"

"Yeah, we could do some research later on" Troy said as he pulled into Gabriella's driveway

"I'll come back later, okay" He said giving her a peck on the lips.

*****

When Gabriella unlocked the front door, she found her mother leaning against the kitchen counter and Mark sitting at one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hey guys" She said making her way to the stairs

"Would you care to tell us why the school called, saying you missed all your afternoon classes?" Maria asked

"You see mom, I was feeling a little sick. So Taylor offered to drive me to the store to get some medicine" Gabriella said nervously while twirling the ends of her hair.

"So you were with Taylor?" Maria asked

"Yes" Gabriella lied automatically

"Taylor called ten minutes ago for you" Maria said

"That's because Troy picked me up from her house, to drive me home" Gabriella said

"Gabriella I can tell you're lying. So this" She held a little pink box that I recognized to be my pregnancy test box "Had nothing to do with why you skipped school?"

Gabriella gasped "Mom, what were you doing snooping through my trash?" She said

"I went to get your trash out of your bathroom, I was not snooping." Maria said angrily "And do not change the subject. Why is there a pregnancy test box in your room?"

"Because I'm pregnant, dammit!" Gabriella yelled

*****

Troy was in his room, lounging on his sofa thinking about Gabriella when someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" He shouted

A very distraught Jack Bolton came inside the room.

"What's up, dad?" Troy asked

"What is up with all these rumors saying you knocked Gabriella up?" Jack asked

"Who did you hear that from?" Troy asked

"The entire student body was talking about it today"

Troy was going to think of a lie to say, but his phone ringing interrupted him.

He gave his father an apologetic look and answered his phone.

"Hello?" He said

"Troy…It's me… My mom…kicked..me…out" Gabriella said sobbing

"SHE WHAT?" Troy yelled

"Mark said he wasn't having some whore live in his house, so they kicked me out."Gabriella said still sobbing

"Alright start packing your things, babe. I'll be there in like five minutes." Troy said

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"Dad, Gabriella is Pregnant, those rumors were true. Her parents just kicked her out, so she's going to have to stay here for a bit" Troy said while putting on some clothes

"Alright, you get her and bring her back here. I'll break the news to your mother. But we are going to have a talk about this when you guys return"

Troy grabbed his keys and ran out of the door. When he got to Gabriella's house, he knocked politely.

"What do you want?" Mark said as he answered the door.

"I came to pick up Gabriella" Troy said. He brushed past Mark and went up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

She was throwing clothes unneatly into a suitcase when he got there.

"Troy" she said when she saw him. She ran to him and threw her arms across his neck. He kissed her hair softly.

"I want you out of this house as soon as possible." He said

"I'm ready to leave now. Are your parents really O.K with letting me stay there?" Gabriella asked

"Yeah, let's go" Troy said. He grabbed Gabriella suitcase as they made their way downstairs.

"We will be back tomorrow for the rest of her stuff" Troy said leaving the house.

Gabriella waited until they got into the car to throw a sobbing fit. She cried as Troy stroked her hand and murmured words of comfort.

******

**So this Chapter was mostly Troyella centric. I was wondering, should I use that other Sharpay and Taylor stuff for another story. I might make a spin-off of it after I'm done with this one, idk wherever the story leads me. It is developing a mind of its own. **

**I would also like for my readers to REVIEW. I don't think people like this story when I don't get a review. I had SO MANY readers, but only one review. So please with Zac efron on top!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so MUCH for those awesome reviews. You guys just don't know how good it makes me feel when I check my inbox and see people have reviewed. Some one noticed the slight resemblance the last chapter had with a scene from **_**Ice Princess**_**. I was watching the movie at the time while typing this. So I just had to use it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they more like own me.**

**********

Gabriella was examining herself in the long mirror in Troy's room. She was holding up her shirt staring at her stomach in disbelief. She finally had her baby bump.

She had been living with the Bolton's for about a month now. Everything was going smooth, but she still hadn't spoken a word to her mother since she moved out. Lucille Bolton was much more supporting than her own mother, Lucille was actually excited to have her first grandchild. Coach Bolton…well he was very disappointed that Troy's basketball future has been thrown away. But they assured him that it wasn't the end. Yes it would be a little harder, but they weren't going to throw away their educations.

Gabriella was still looking at her new shape, when Troy walked up behind her. He put his arms across her stomach and she looked up at him.

"Is it really noticeable?" She asked him

"Not really, you can barely see it in that loose shirt." Troy said

"It's still hard to believe that I have a tiny human inside of me" Gabriella said, she had finally grasped the idea of being a parent, and all that would come with it.

"Yeah" Said Troy thinking almost the exact same thing

"Look at the time Troy, we are almost late for school" Gabriella said, breaking the moment.

Their fellow classmates were also supporting about the baby. There were a few people who gave them a little trouble, spreading rumors and saying rude things. But most students wouldn't dare mess with East High's King Troy Bolton.

Gabriella on the other hand had many comments thrown at her, she had received numerous letters in her locker saying things like "Slut" or "How does it feel to ruins Troy's future". There were also many rumors going around about how it wasn't troy's baby and that she got pregnant intentionally. She soon learned to ignore the stupid rumors and the ignorant people who spread them.

*****

Sharpay was just finishing getting ready for school, when Ryan knocked on her door.

"Hey Shar, you about ready?" He asked

"Um, yeah. Just let me go use the restroom really quick" She said

When she entered her bathroom, the first thing she did was pull out the scale. Sharpay depended on that little scale to tell her the truth, everyone called her "thin" and "petite", but her pink specially ordered scale would tell her the truth.

She stepped on it, 89 pounds. This was four pounds from last week. Sharpay had been losing weight rapidly. She knew this wasn't what normal people would call "healthy", but it had been working.

"O.K Ry, I'm ready" She said stepping out of the bathroom.

*****

"Gaby!" Taylor called out. The two had their overdramatic reunion in the hallway, hugging like that hadn't seen each other in years, when it reality it was just last night.

"I see you have put on a little extra weight" Taylor pointed out. Gabriella smacked her arm.

"Tay!" Gabriella said, trying to sound offended. "Troy told me no one would notice."

"I was just kidding; No one is going to notice unless they are like staring at your stomach." Taylor said reassuringly.

"Gabs and Tay!" Sharpay called joining the other two girls.

"Hey Shar" They both said.

"So how are you doing little mommy?" Sharpay asked Gabriella

"Good, if you overlook the fact that I haven't spoken to the woman who calls herself my mother in a month" Gabriella said

"I'm sorry Gabs, but you don't need her in your life if she is just going to be so negative" Sharpay said

"I know, it's just that she was the only person I had in my life. And she just abandoned me when I needed her. I mean Troy's parents are great and everything, but my mother was the only real family I had left." Gabriella said tears threatening to spill over at any time.

"Aww gabs" Taylor said. Her and Sharpay hooked their arms into Gabriella's "You'll always have us"

"Thanks guys" Gabriella said

"So what's been up with you Tay?" Sharpay asked

"Oh you know the usual drama with Chad, we are arguing all the time. I picked up his phone when it was ringing yesterday, and he just about chewed my head off." Taylor said

"What do you think is up with him?" Gabriella asked

"I honestly have no clue" Taylor said

*****

School had gone by fairly quickly for Chad. He had plans to stop by Troy's house after school for Basketball. After picking up his little sister and dropping her off at home, he went to straight to Troy's house.

"How's it going man" Troy said, giving his best friend dap when he entered his backyard

"It's all good. Ready to get your ass kicked?" Chad asked him

Troy looked around "Kobe Bryant isn't here, so I think you are the one that's going to get their ass kicked today"

"Then let's do this" Chad said.

After a long and sweaty game of basketball, the boys decided to finally take a break.

"So how's Gabriella and the kid?" Chad asked

"They're good, she going into her third month now." Troy said

"So, she has like three month left right?" Chad said

"No, doofus. Get your math right, it's more like six months" Troy said

"Oh"

"So everything going good with Taylor?" Troy asked

"I guess, I mean I know I love her and everything but…" Chad said

"But what?"

"Look dude, you better not say a word to Gabriella about this."

"I won't, just tell me what's up"

"Well I'm kind of seeing someone on the side" Chad said

"You're what!" Troy just about jumped out of his seat "How can you be cheating on Taylor, dude?"

"I don't know, at first it was just a little thing I had going on with Jennifer, but now it has turned out to be a full blown affair" Chad said

"You know the smart thing to do would be to end it dude" Troy said

"I know, and I plan on ending it soon." Chad said "I really do care for Taylor, and I hate that I'm doing this to her."

"Does she even suspect anything?" Troy asked

"Not a thing." Chad replied

**See Chad isn't that much of an asshole. I hope you like this chapter, I know there wasn't much Troyella, but since I dedicated the entire last chapter to them, I wanted to give the other characters a little bit of writing time. **

**Please push that little greenish-purplish button and review!!!! **


End file.
